I'm Not A Child
by OffWithTheWind
Summary: Liechtenstein is growing up and she needs a little more affection from her darling 'brother', Warnings: Smut, kind-of-not-really incest, and the manipulative mind of a teenage girl. Two-shot. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Comments: Wow, it must really seem like I'm obsessed with Liechtenstein... My first two stories revolve around her, I really need to write about some other people before I write about her again.

But, I digress. Here is another story, this will be a two-shot revolving around Switzerland and Liechtenstein's almost incest-tastic adoration for each other... And Liechtenstein's neediness. Basically I just based Lilli's whole thought process on how I think when my boyfriend doesn't hang out with me for a long time. I mind fuck him into showing me some love-and actually it was after doing that to him that this little story popped into my head and I was just like 'dude... I bet this is really how Liechtenstein thinks once you get past her cute little chibi face'. And that my friends is how this story hatched... Because apparently stories are eggs.

I don't own Hetalia! It's a good thing too-that shit would be banned from the interwebs if I got my hands on it...

* * *

I hate the way he treats me like a child.

It infuriates me to no end. I ask for a kiss and he gives me one. On the forehead as if I were five. I ask for a hug, he gives me one. A standing hug that lasts barely a second and I don't even get to rest my head on his chest to listen for a possibly rising heart beat. I ask him to touch me and he blushes and says that sounds really wrong. He won't even humor me and caress my cheek lovingly. I ask for love and he give it to me. He tells me he loves me with a kiss to the forehead as if that's what I'm really asking for. As if I'm his 'little sister' still. As if I'm the naive girl he took in off the streets still. As if I hadn't grown up and I'm still juvenile and fun loving. But no, I'm not like that anymore.

Well I'm done, I'm tired of Vash never taking me seriously. We're not really related, we live together, and he says he loves me-he even said not as a sister quite a few times. But every time I try something or go looking for some serious affection from him he treats me like his little sister. I'm not going to stand for it any longer, I will make Vash mine if he likes it or not. No more playing the card of an innocent little girl, I can be treated like a woman now.

If it was some hints you were looking for Vash, you sure as hell are going to get some tonight.

(O0*o-_-o*0O)

"Vash, do you love me?" I asked at dinner that day. Vash had looked at me over his food with a curious expression. He swallowed his food and took a polite sip of water-he had always taught me it was polite to drink a little water before speaking if you had been eating. It lessens the chances of food coming out of your mouth and clears your throat so you don't have to make that revolting noise.

I mentally groaned, why do I have to be so helplessly in love with the clean and pristine Swiss? Any normal person would have brushed off his lessons, but I take every single one of them to heart because they're from him. So pathetic...

"Of course I love you Lilli, does it seem like I don't? I give you clean water and three square meals and a roof to sleep under, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't bother." He reasoned and took another bite from his meal.

My eyes narrowed the slightest bit. That's you showing love? Well you do that to guests too Swissy, and that isn't good enough for me. That's not even in the ball park for what I want from your love, and you know it.

"Switzerland," Ohhh, shut down. That's right, I used your country name. Shit just got real and you better be bringing your A-game now, Vash, because I'm not going down without a fight on this matter. "You do that for people you care about too. You even do that for Mr. Austria and Prussia if they visit. Is that really the only way you care for me? As a visitor?" I challenged him with my speech, but tried to make it seem like a casual debate.

He had better know that I'm being completely serious or I am so leaving this table, leaving this house, and going to live with Austria again just to piss him off. Maybe I'd even ask Austria out, he's still on the rebound from Hungary I think. Unless he got together with Prussia... But either way he'd be craving some female affection, he'd let me have my way.

It looked like Vash choked on his food a little as a blush rose to his cheeks. There we go, he's starting to catch on.

"W-well of course I care about you, more than both of them combined that's for sure. I taught you how to defend yourself and... And I took you in when you were ill. I also drew all of those pictures for you, and I wear the pajama's you made me as much as I can." The man before me started to ramble and his blush deepened.

I only narrowed my eyes more and more as his rant went on. These were not the kind of loving actions I was talking about. I was talking about passion, love, romance. He was talking about family, tender love and care, thoughtfulness. As sweet as those things were and as much as I did appreciate them, that wasn't what I was aiming for.

"That sounds like how you would love a sister Vash. Do you love me as only a sister?" I asked with a pout. That was sure to just throw him over the edge. He knows he loves me more than a sister-and I know from his calling out my name at night when he thinks I'm asleep in my bed peacefully when really I'm anxiously awake and doing pretty much the same thing as he is. He won't be able to handle that charge.

And look what we have here, I was right.

Standing up with a deep rooted blush staining his cheeks he almost glared at me as his hands hit the table clattering his own fork and knife. He leaned so he was eye level with me and stretched across the table with an almost dangerous look as tension grew hot in our little dining room. It was about time something got hot besides the core of my body in the middle of the night with no hopes of a good release...

"You know very well I love you as more than a sister." He said in a hushed voice. It was scarier than when he yelled because after so long you get used to the yelling. No, it was the scariest when Vash whispered, because then you knew he wasn't going to back down. Perfect.

"Then prove it, _big bruder_." I whispered right back to him, standing and leaning so my face was right up to his. If he backed down now I'd make sure he never heard the end of it from anyone. Especially myself as I ran off to go force sexual frustrations on Austria as I resisted the urge to call out my true love's name.

This is where things really started to turn in my own favor.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me firmly in my place as he kissed at my lips frantically. I didn't kiss back. Oh no, I had been trying to get this sort of needy desperation out of him for ages, there was no way he was going to get to me just by kissing me no matter how great it felt.

No, now I was going to give Vash a taste of his own medicine, take that you hard to get playing bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Comments: Ok, chapter two! A lot longer than the first one! This is where all of those warnings come in and start to apply. Remember, this has smut and almost-incest and... whatever else. If you don't like it don't read it!

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

I stood there and let him kiss me for as long as he wanted, my lips stayed sealed as my stomach fluttered and I resisted the want-no, need to swoon and kiss him back. This was Vash's punishment for treating me like a little kid and not like a woman who he was in love with-I couldn't go soft on him now. No, he had a lesson to learn, he had to be shown that treating me as if I was still his little sister wasn't going to work for our relationship and if holding my own needs at bay is what I had to sacrifice then so be it.

After a few moments of no reaction from me Vash's kisses slowed to a stop. He peered at me warily with a forming blush spreading over his cheeks cutely.

"W-why aren't you kissing me back? Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked breathily as he kissed down my jaw-he was probably trying to get a reaction. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction though-especially not over our dinner. No, he was going to have to work for it and that meant setting the mood too. Even if the excitement had me in the mood already...

"Of course this is what I wanted, I'm just not in the mood yet. Sorry _bruder_." I taunted him with a challenge set deep in my eyes that I knew he could read. I saw as the puzzle clicked in his head and my darling 'older brother' groaned realizing what I was doing. He deserved it, so I paid that no heed.

What he did next though surprised me. I suppose he understood what I wanted more than I even knew.

He took my hand and lead me into the living room. He set me on the couch and grabbed a candle setting it on the coffee table. He ran off leaving me alone and slightly confused but came back with a match and a flower off of the dining room table. It was a pale white lily. My favorite flower, he knew that too.

He struck the match as he walked in the room and turned the lights off as he followed the dim light of the match back to the couch. Lighting the candle he sighed and I could see even from the dimmer light of the candle that he was blushing a bright red. It made me smile, he was really going to work hard for this. He held the lily out and handed it to me. "H-here... Please, take it liebe." He said in a deeper voice, and I could only imagine it was darkened with his arousal.

I decided he had earned kissing now-hell, he had earned a full make out session. Not only was he thinking quickly, but he was thinking romantically. I couldn't help but believe he had been thinking about this before I provoked him to. That just made him earn this that much more.

I threw the flower over my shoulder and practically jumped on him kissing his lips eagerly as his back hit the cushions of our couch. I straddled his hips as we laid and kissed with a growing fire in the pit of my stomach, and I could feel through my skimpy little pink dress I had planned on wearing that he was enjoying this too. He peeked his tongue out and lapped neatly at my lips and instead of letting the kiss stay neat I heatedly invaded his mouth and started a rapturous tango with his tongue that he readily replied to with just the right tricks of his own appendage that made me moan into the kiss.

His hands were respectively kept at my waist and mine were tangled in his hair to keep him there so even if he didn't want to kiss me he would have to. I thought it was amazingly courteous of him to, even while I'm raping his lips, keep his hands essentially to himself. That earns another step in my book I decided as I broke the fiery kiss and looked lustfully into my beautiful Vash's eyes.

"I love you Vash." I breathed as I took his hands and moved them down to my bottom with a light blush. Maybe I was taking the lead, but that didn't mean I wasn't a tad bit embarrassed about what I was getting into. I knew what I wanted and that I was ready and all, but it was still my first time nevertheless.

Vash grinned and sat up so I was sitting in his lap and grabbed at my bum making me gasp as he chuckled weakly through heavy breathing. "I love you too Lilli." He said and started kissing down my jaw just as he had in the dining room, but this just seemed so much more real. So much more passion was put into these kisses and when he bit on my neck I let out a loud moan that made me blush hard in the candle light.

While I was distracted by the kisses and the biting-oooh, he was sucking on my neck at just the right spot, how did he know that felt so good?-he used his grasp on my bum to bring me closer to his arousal and lightly pushed me onto it. He moaned on my neck and rutted his hips up against me and my growing wetness and I let out a startled gasp pushing him away.

I immediately regretted that.

Vash had this hurt look on his face as I blushed and stared right at him like a deer in headlights. It wasn't that I wasn't ready it was just I wasn't expecting him to take a step without my permission... He sighed and tried to push me off, but I stayed rooted to him with my hands grasping his shoulders and my legs clinging to his hips.

"Lilli I get it, you aren't quite ready for that..." He tried to say, but I cut him off. I was ready for the next step, now this wasn't so much of a lesson anymore as it was a game. I was going to beat him and I was going to call the shots, weather he liked it or not.

I started grinding my hips down slowly, my face still painted in a blush as my fingers trailed down his chest and started popping buttons on his shirt. This was exactly what I wanted, and I moaned out quietly as I rutted so his arousal would press against my clit lightly while I moved against him. I could tell Switzerland was a little caught off guard because he didn't say a word, only moans escaped from his mouth before my lips were pressed to him silencing any noise he tried to make.

His shirt slipped from his body and I couldn't help but stare. I had seen it all before, but never this close and never in the candle light and never when I felt so aroused and never when I knew he was equally as aroused. My hands quietly traced his scars and over his lean muscle. I knew every scar, I knew every battle that littered his body, but to touch them so freely was a privilege and I felt enthralled t the idea of touching the wounds so intimately. I leaned down and kissed a few scars which caused Vash to blush and make a kneeing noise in the back of his throat.

"L-Lilli, don't tease..." He gasped as I ran my tongue over a scar then trailed it over to a nipple and lapped at it teasingly. Whoops, should have spoken sooner Vash, I thought with a devilish smile before I was picked up and flipped over his shoulder. I let out a surprised squeaked and tried to turn to look at my insane love without much luck.

"Vash! What are you doing?" I asked with a silent blush as I was carried up the stairs. I'm sure I could assume what he was doing, and I wasn't going to mark any points against him for this. I mean really, sex on the couch wasn't as appealing as sex on a nice comfy bed with little to no chance of a maid or butler walking in and seeing us together.

"I'm taking you to my room where I can have my wicked way with you. You are a cruel temptress and I'm just giving you what you want." He said and I felt a little sad at that. I knew he was just saying that and that he was joking, but it kind of sounded like I was manipulating him into this. As he set me on his bed I stayed quiet and didn't try anything for a second as I breathed in the musky scent of gun powder and Vash's cologne.

"You want this too though... Right Vash?" I asked quietly, a thoughtful look in my eye. He smiled and kissed me lightly, a calloused thumb rubbing the side of my face caringly.

"Don't worry Lilli, I want this a lot more than you'd think. I've always just been... waiting for the right moment to try something." He admitted before he pressed me into the mattress with kisses to my neck leading up to my mouth where he dominated me in an eventful kiss on tongue and teeth clacking together in out haste.

That last statement irked me, but I chose to just kiss him and forget about. Right moment? Come on Vash, there were plenty of instances where you could have just swept me off my feet. Like anytime I was working in the garden working, or the day I went to the shooting range with you. You could have at least kissed me against one of those blocking things...

My trait of thought was broken when I felt a light tugging at my dress and lips leaving mine. I smiled seeing Vash looking at me eagerly and I smirked pulling the dress slowly over my head and let it drop to the bed, I could have sworn his eyes were bulging from his head, and my confidence that I had from my sexy move of taking off my dress dwindled.

Those hungry and predatory eye's made me feel very self conscience. I wasn't much, I was barely a B cup and I didn't have too much curve. No matter how excited Vash was, I didn't have all that much to offer, not even any experience under my belt to show him a thing or two and it made me suddenly feel very unworthy... I wanted to do this, but in my mind I felt as if Vash wouldn't.

It's like the man could read my mind though, and those hungry eye's went soft on me.

"You're so beautiful and perfect, don't even change." He murmured as he pulled my bra off of my chest. He didn't stare this time, which kind of made me feel a lot better. He latched onto my nipple and sucked on it as he fondled the other hardened bud in between his fingers. I moaned out loudly and bucked my hips up into his as if I needed it-and I was starting to think I did. He chuckled around my bud and it drove me insane.

"Oh Vash, please, I need you..." I breathed through my ragged pants for air. He let my nipple go with a dull pop and smiled at me. He stripped himself of his pants. I was interested for half a second in the fact that my love didn't have underwear on, but that interest faded as his arousal came into view. I would be a dirty liar if I said I didn't stare, but honestly, who wouldn't? My 'bruder' is hung!

"S-stop calling me 'bruder' Lilli!" He said with a little huff and I blushed. Had I really said that out loud? Oh that's more than embarrassing... "But, thanks, I'll take the compliment." He flushed as well and I decided I'd get us out of this little awkward moment.

I got on my hands and knees before him and licked the tip of his cock. It twitched, which amused me greatly, so I did it again and a deep groan shortly followed the action. Smiling I took the head in my mouth and sucked on it lightly as I felt daft fingers intertwine themselves into my short locks and push lightly on the back of my head.

I let myself try to take him all the way in my mouth-it couldn't be that hard right?

Wrong.

I gagged as his head hit the back of my throat and I hadn't even taken him to the base. I slipped his hard on out of my mouth a little so I didn't choked and took to sucking and licking him as my hand pumped the part I couldn't get in my mouth. I also wrote a little mental note to practice deep throating before trying that again... and to buy bananas.

Vash seemed to appreciate all of this attention though and he was groaning like crazy, not pushing so much on my head anymore. I think he realized I was having some difficulty taking all of that in... But then he pulled me off of him gently and laid me out on the bed again. I was going to ask what he was doing when my panties were suddenly stripped from my body and his head disappeared between my legs before a single syllable could escape my lips.

Wet, slick, very warm and the best feeling that I had never thought I would feel. that is the only way to describe the amazing pleasure that coursed through my veins as Vash started licking and sticking his tongue into my already wet and wanting hole. I could practically scream at how good I felt and then he started pressing on my clit with nimble fingers and I thought I was going to cum-but then Vash pulled back and I wasn't sure if I was sad from the loss of sensation or happy as I saw a condom being pulled on his cock.

I eventually decided I was very happy and started twitching in anticipation.

His head was at my maidenhead, ready to take me and his forest green eyes met my soft grass green one's looking for an answer. I nodded and kissed him lightly and he took the hint and pushed in. Maybe I shouldn't have been so eager for this...

I screamed, but Vash kept it muffled by his mouth. I hadn't thought about stretching, and apparently Vash hadn't much either. He pushed in all the way then stayed still as little tears rolled down my cheeks and he kissed them off as I silently cried. It hurt a lot worse than I expected, but it was starting to get numb. I wrapped my legs around his waist and as he moved it stung, but just a little. I bit my lip and nodded, ready to endure this for Vash and he hesitantly started to thrust slowly in and out of me.

I had to say, once he started moving it was not as bad as it was a few seconds ago. It wasn't great either, but it was far from horrible. Seeing how calm I was, I figure Vash assumed I was feeling ok and started to pick up the pace.

Far from horrible was starting to be an understatement!

I moaned and gasped as he hit something, I'm guessing my g-spot, and I started moving in time with him and amping up the speed. I felt like a liquid fire was spreading out from my belly down to my womanhood and then being distributed around the rest of my body. It was amazing and the fact it was Vash making me feel like this after so long just made it mentally rewarding as well.

We went on for quite some time before I came to my release, Vash not too far behind after my tight walls clamped around him. Afterwards we laid on each other panting and catching our breaths. Vash slid out of me and threw the condom on the ground not wanting the sticky latex on him and he cuddled into me. I smiled and before I went to sleep only one thought ran through my sleepy head.

I am not a child.


End file.
